Ritsu In Wonderland
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: Tutuplah kedua matamu, tarik napas perlahan, lalu lupakan dimana dirimu berpijak/Setelah itu bukalah matamu/Kau melihatnya?/Welcome In Wonderland.../Warning : Sho-ai, gaje, AU, OOC, and anything else. Review? I Warned You! Hope U Like It!


**Gak bisa gak bisa gak bisa! Huee...padahal Suki seharusnya ngelanjutin fanfic lain, tapi kenapa cerita ini yang malah keluar! Aarghh...salahkan WB yang menyerang/digampar. Di tengah-tengah pengetikan fanfic lain, Suki malah kepikiran cerita ini gara-gara nonton alice in wonderland -_-. Dan gak tau kenapa mesti 'Wonderland'. #plak! **

**Oke deh minna, maafkan Suki karena mempublish cerita baru dan multichap lagi! Hiiiii~~~ apalagi project naskah juga numpuk. Weeekkk... *muntah***

**Happy reading, gomen suki nge-publish yang aneh-aneh... -_-**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku-sensei, and Alice In Wonderland from Disney**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo (s), AU (pertama kali Sekakoi dalam dunia yang berbeda) and anything!**

**Rated : T**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI AND I WARNED YOU!**

* * *

_Aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu di dunia nyata,_

_tapi aku bisa mendapatkanmu di dunia yang berbeda. _

_Kau tahu dunia apa itu?_

_Ya, Dunia Wonderland_

_Aku tidak memintamu untuk mempercayainya. Itu terserah padamu._

_Tapi, bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu?_

_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, dan berharap kau bisa mempercayainya,_

_Kalau sebenarnya,_

_Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. _

_Selalu..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ritsu In Wonderland**

**Chapter 1 : White Rabbit, "It's Begin!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**. . . S**u**k**i**k**a**w**a**i**-**c**h**a**n . . .

* * *

_Hell Of The Week. _

Dari namanya saja sudah bisa membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya merinding. Membayangkan dalam kesibukan di dalam neraka. Tapi tidak bagi karyawan-karyawan kantor Emerald Marukawa Shoten. Mereka tidak memikirkan kata-katanya, mereka tidak membayangkan untuk merasakannya, dan mereka tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencarinya. Karena mereka _sedang _menjalaninya di akhir bulan Desember.

Sama seperti seorang pemuda yang tengah sibuk dalam tumpukan _manuscript _yang harus dieditnya. Kedua iris hijaunya tampak sayu. Rambut cokelat mudanya tampak berantakan. Tubuhnya begitu lelah namun tetap dipaksakan untuk bekerja. Rasanya benar-benar seperti di dalam neraka. Mengingat tumpukan _manuscript_ di depannya yang tidak pernah habis untuk diedit. Satu _manuscript_ ia selesaikan, lalu setelah itu _manuscript _lain datang. Memuakan!

"Ricchan, kau bisa mengopy proposal ini untukku?"

Ah, suara itu berhasil mengembalikan dirinya ke alam nyata. Dengan lemah kepala Onodera Ritsu menoleh, lehernya terasa kaku karena digunakan untuk menunduk terus dalam mengedit _manuscript_. Dan orang yang memanggilnya tadi, tampak sama berantakan seperti dirinya. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas dan hitam, namun orang itu tampak begitu panik. Sebelah tangan Ritsu terangkat lalu menerima beberapa lembar kertas yang disodorkan Kisa Shouta padanya.

"_Hai_, Kisa-san," ujar Ritsu dengan suara serak, ia segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ari—gatou…Ricchan. Kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat aku bisa terlambat!"

Ritsu mengerutkan keningnya. Dalam sisa-sisa kesadarannya, ia masih bisa heran mengapa Kisa terlihat begitu panik. Dalam beberapa tahun Kisa yang menjadi rekan kerjanya, atau bahkan sampai mereka bisa bersahabat, Ritsu tidak pernah melihat Kisa sepanik itu. Begitu terburu-buru dan seperti dikejar waktu. Dan sejak kapan Kisa memakai kata 'terlambat'? Yang Ritsu tahu, Kisa begitu santai dalam mengerjakan pekerjaannya. _Tidak….tidak…!_ Ritsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ini bukan saatnya untuk heran karena sikap aneh Kisa. Ia harus fokus jika tidak ingin ditindas lagi oleh atasan iblisnya—Masamune Takano. Oh, tunggu! Ngomong-ngomong soal Masamune Takano, Ritsu heran mengapa orang itu belum saja kembali dari meeting dalam penjualan manga. Dari pagi meeting sudah dimulai, tapi sampai waktu sudah menunjukan jam makan siang pun, meeting belum selesai. Ck! Mengapa Hell of the week ini begitu merepotkan?!

Ritsu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi pikirannya melantur kemana-mana. Lebih baik ia cepat untuk segera melaksanakan perintah Kisa sebelum membuang-buang waktu, karena ia juga masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan.

"Arrgh! Aku bisa terlambat! Aku bisa terlambat!"

_Berisik!_ Ritsu mendecakan lidahnya kesal. Ia memang tahu Kisa selalu berteriak tidak jelas dalam kondisi tertentu. Tapi mengapa saat ini harus berteriak 'aku bisa terlambat?!' memangnya Kisa sudah punya janji sampai ia tidak bisa menghadirinya dengan terlambat? Melihat tumpukan _manuscript_ yang tidak kalah banyaknya dari Ritsu, mana mungkin Kisa bisa selesai secepat itu. Kesal karena tidak bisa membentak Kisa, Ritsu mengembuskan napas perlahan. Ia berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya lalu menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang di-copynya seperti permintaan Kisa. Dan seperti sebelumnya, Kisa masih saja panik dalam urusannya sendiri sambil berkata,

"Aku terlambat! Bisa-bisa aku dihukum,"

Kali ini apa lagi? Ritsu kembali bingung begitu mendengar kata terakhir Kisa. _Dihukum_? Oleh siapa? Sejak kapan aturan menghukum ditetapkan di Emerald?

Belum habis rasa penasaran akan perkataan Kisa, Ritsu kembali dibingungkan ketika melihat Kisa mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku kamejanya. _Jam saku_? Setahu Ritsu, Kisa tidak pernah mengeluarkan jam saku seperti itu. Dan dilihat dari bentuknya yang bundar, jam saku seperti itu terlihat asing dan kuno. Jaman secanggih ini masih menggunakan jam saku?

"Aku benar-benar terlambat! Waktunya sebentar lagi, " Kisa terus saja mengoceh seperti itu. Hatori dan Mino terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu, namun Ritsu kebalikannya dari itu. Ritsu mendesah keras, jangan-jangan ini faktor kelelahan dari Hell of the week.

"Ricchan!" Ritsu sempat terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kisa mencengkeram lengannya, "Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku benar-benar terlambat!"

"Eh?" Ritsu mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti, "Ap-apa maksudmu Kisa-_san_?"

Mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ritsu, Kisa segera melepaskan cengkermannya lalu kembali mengeluarkan jam sakunya. Kedua bola mata Kisa langsung membulat ketika melihat arah jarum yang ditunjukan jam saku.

"_Komatta_! (celaka)," Kisa memekik, "Aku benar-benar terlambat!"

"Eh?! Tunggu—Kisa-san! Aku bisa mem—"

Ritsu tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya mematung. Ia tidak percaya pada hal yang baru saja dilihatnya ketika ia berbalik untuk mengejar Kisa. Apa tadi yang baru saja dilihatnya? Ritsu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Di belakang tubuh Kisa, tepat di bagian pantatnya, berwarna putih….seperti kapas….bukankah itu?

Tidak! Tidak! Ritsu pasti bermimpi. Apa yang dilihatnya tadi hanya semacam fatamorgana. Itu tidak nyata!

"Onodera!"

"Hai!" Ritsu segara menoleh ketika Hatori memanggilnya, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Bisakah kau memanggilkan Takano di ruang meeting? Ada sedikit masalah di sini," sahut Hatori datar. Ritsu mengangguk lalu berlalu dari tempatnya. Entah karena ia begitu penasaran karena Kisa tadi atau karena ia kesal dirinya yang harus memanggil Takano.

Tik tok tik tok tik tok….

Ritsu mengerutkan keningnya. Suara detik jam terdengar begitu jelas di sensor pendengarannya. Seperti beribu-ribu jam tertempel di setiap dinding kantor. Atau, itu hanya perasaannya saja?

Tik tok tik tok tik tok…

Suara jamnya semakin terdengar jelas. Ritsu menghentikan langkahnya, berusaha mencari jam berisik itu dimana. Namun setiap matanya memandang, ia tidak menemukan jam dinding satu pun.

Tik tok tik tok tik tok…

"Aku terlambat!"

Ah! Lagi-lagi Kisa yang meneriakkan kalimat itu. Sejak kapan Kisa sudah berada di depannya sedang berlari? Dan itu, astaga! Ternyata benar penglihatannya. Kisa memiliki sebuah ekor dibelakangnya. Dan tidak salah lagi itu ekor kelinci! Ritsu menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya, mengucek kedua matanya, lalu kembali melihat Kisa yang berlari. Ia tidak bermimpi! Kisa benar-benar memiliki sebuah ekor, lalu itu apa yang bertengger di atas kepalanya?

Lagi-lagi Ritsu dikejutkan akan satu hal. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Ritsu ikut berlari untuk mengejar Kisa. Memastikan apa yang dilihatnya benar atau tidak. Karena setelah melihat ekor kelinci, Ritsu kembali terkejut begitu melihat kedua telinga putih yang berada di kepala Kisa. Oh, ia benar-benar sudah gila! Ia baru saja melihat Kisa memakai Cosplay kelinci.

Tik tok tik tok tik tok…

"Aku benar-benar terlambat! Terlambat! Terlambat!"

"Kisa-san! _Chottomatte_!"

Ritsu terus berlari mengejar Kisa. Ia tidak memedulikan mengapa jalan yang dilaluinya semakin panjang. Karena sejak kapan Emerald melakukan renovasi sehingga jalan yang dilaluinya menjadi semakin lebar dan jauh? Ritsu juga tidak memikirkan mengapa suara jam yang didengarnya tambah keras. Ia juga tidak ingat kalau ia harus memanggil Takano secepatnya. Yang jelas, hal yang harus dilakukannya saat ini adalah mengejar Kisa!

"Aku tidak ingin dihukum! Untuk itu aku tidak boleh terlambat,"

Begitu berbelok di sebuah tikungan, Ritsu melihat Kisa berhenti di depan lift. Ritsu memacu langkahnya karena jarak yang dilaluinya semakin memanjang.

"Tunggu! Biarkan aku masuk!"

Beruntung saat itu pintu lift kembali terbuka dan Ritsu segera masuk. Namun apa yang menjadi pijakannya bukan lagi lantai. Dan sebelum Ritsu berpikir atau sadar apa yang diinjaknya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya seperti melayang dan pandangannya pun mulai menggelap.

Hingga akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

**A/N : Kyaaa...! Suki! What is this! iya...iya...Suki tahu seharusnya Suki ngelanjutin fanfic lain. Suki juga bingung kenapa pengen banget publish cerita ini. Jadi, minna bagi yang baca, apakah fanfic ini bisa dilanjutkan? Tolong jawab di kotak review ya... Hehehe...**

**(Takano : Kalau kerja selesaikan satu per satu, ****_baka_****! **

**Suki : Gomen, Takano-san...*bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Takano : Dasar author tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Suki : Ya Suki tahu, tapi kalo Takano-san terus memarahi Suki, gimana Suki mau ngelanjutin fanfic lain? **

**Takano : Aku tidak peduli!**

**Suki : *evil smile* Oh? Kalau kuganti plot 'I Will Protect You' Ricchan akhirnya sama Shin atau Yokozawa gimana? Tetap tidak akan peduli?**

**Takano : Hey! Jangan mengancamku!) #plak! *lupakan kegilaan sesaat author***

**Review? **


End file.
